1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a network hard disk copy system based on Linux, and, more particularly, to a network hard disk copy system for managing multiple clients, which can minimize a waste of time and the loss of data when a main Personal Computer (PC) connected to a plurality of sub PCs over a network backs up data stored therein to the sub PCs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a network hard disk copy system which manages multiple clients.
In the related art, separate hardware equipment has been mounted on a main PC or a special Local Area Network (LAN) card has been used so as to copy a plurality of hard disks connected to a network, thereby executing such a copy operation.
Further, even in the case of technology that is pure software based, a method using such technology is based on Windows, and thus the copy speed is very slow or a very complicated connection structure is realized.
As a representative example thereof, there is Norton Ghost which is configured such that a main PC is set, an image of the main PC is generated, a cast server is designated, and data is transmitted to the cast server using a stored image, thus enabling copying to be performed.
Since such conventional technology unconditionally transmits data to clients connected to the network regardless of network conditions in a multi-cast manner, there is a problem of the entire copy speed deteriorating when an abnormality occurs on the network or when some PCs under load are present. In this case, if it is assumed that 50 clients are connected to a main PC and an abnormality occurs on the performance of a single client, there are disadvantages in that the time required to copy the entire disk or transmit the data of the disk to the clients increases geometrically.